Mata Nui's final battle
by BlackJack983
Summary: Mata Nui has defeated Tuma and his armies. But his true enemy, Makuta Teridax, is approaching Bara Magna in a massive robot body! To defeat him, Mata Nui must prepare the prototype robot for combat. But old friends will join him for this last fight. Done!
1. Chapter 1

Mata Nui Begins

Mata Nui walked through the gates of the fortress the Great Beings have built long ago. He already went past the many obstacles he had encountered, but the fortress didn't seem to have an entrance. Angered, Mata Nui slammed his fist against the wall.

"Is there nothing in this maze that confuses me?" Mata Nui said.

"No."

Startled, he looked around for the source of the voice. There was none. Was this another test?

"Who are you?" Mata Nui asked.

"I am the guardian of this place. To gain access to the Great Beings' fortress, you must first answer three simple questions. What do villagers do to bring beings together?"

"What?"

"What do villagers look for a job that is entrusted onto them?"

Mata Nui was still confused. What was this stranger talking about?

"What do heroes do for the greater good? Answer those questions traveler."

Mata Nui rubbed his head. Bringing beings together, entrusted jobs, and the greater good…he had heard those words somewhere before. But where, deep in the recesses for his mind, he had located the answer he had forgotten so long ago.

"Unity…Duty…Destiny?"

The gate suddenly opened, Mata Nui has completed his test.

"You did well traveler. May the three virtues guide you to success."

Mata Nui entered the chamber, and found the gate closing behind him. As he walked, he noticed strange carvings, pieces of machinery, and a strange, organic, gray creature in a stasis tube. When he went to look closer, he remembered something.

"Where have I seen this before?" Mata Nui wondered. He looked at the creature once again, and remembered one exactly like this one on a planet he observed. The planet, called Earth, was home to a species of intelligent ape like beings called humans, and Mata Nui found them to be very much like the Makuta. "Ahh…now I remember. An alien called Roger, living with a clan of humans."

In any case, Mata Nui decided to move on. As he walked to another chamber, Mata Nui remembered the events on Earth. Light skinned humans persecuting dark skinned humans, a man called Hitler killing millions of innocents who have done nothing wrong, and the trial of a famous musician accused of violating human children. One thing he hated the most was called abortions, when a woman carrying a baby denies it the right to live, he truly wished he could go up there and abolish it.

When he reached the other chamber, he notices a wide pool of lava. And an Agori in chains, suspended above it!

"Please help me!" cried out the villager.

Mata Nui leaped from the floor, and onto a chain. He pulled out his sword, and freed the Agori of his bonds. He grabbed him before he can plunge into the pool of fire below, and swung them onto solid ground.

"Thank you," the Agori said. "My name is Tarduk by the way."

"Who did this to you?" Mata Nui asked.

"I don't know, I think I set a trap." He went on to say how he had tripped over a string, and suddenly found himself locked in chains. "And on top of that, this place is going to self destruct. We've gotta get out of here!"

Suddenly, the walls began to crumble. Both Toa and Agori ran as fast as they could out of the fortress. As they escaped the fortress, Mata Nui noticed something. As the fortress crumbled, a volcano rose to take it's place.

"Oh my…" Tarduk said.

"That's not natural." As Mata Nui went closer to inspect, he noticed a small hatch to it's side.

"What do you think in in there?"

"Maybe the answer to all our problems." Mata Nui beckoned for the agori to followed, and closed the hatch behind them.

Tarduk had seen may things in his life, but an unstable and destructive power source wasn't on his list. As for the former great spirit, he saw it as a way to defeat his enemy and restore order. When he tried to grab it, a magnetic shock threw him to the wall. Mata Nui got up, agitated.

"No luck?" Tarduk asked.

"Creatures from a different world faced problems like this," Mata Nui said. "But how?" He remembered that they used specialized suits and clawed extension tools to grab hazardous materials. Thinking quickly, Mata Nui grabbed a nearby rock, and shaped it to a hook. Next, he fitted the hook to the sword he carried.

"You sure that's going to get it?"

"One way to find out." Mata Nui reached out with the crude pliers, and gently took the unstable battery out of it's perch. He held the source high in the air, to avoid getting electrocuted. He turned to Tarduk. "Do you have something that will hold this?"

"Umm…I think so." Tarduk searched his backpack, and pulled out a metal box. "Will this work?"

"Yes, now look away!" Tarduk did as he said while Mata Nui placed the battery into the box. Tarduk closed it shut and locked it.

"That went well, by the way, who are you?"

"My name is Mata Nui, I have come to find a way to return to my home world."

Tarduk just shrugged. "Good enough answer for me. Where you heading?"

"We're going to Tajun, where they all are."

Toa and Agori left the Valley of the Maze behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Power

From afar, Rannu could see the tired forms of Mata Nui and Tarduk. Ackar and Kiina already rushed up, bringing food and water with them. They needed it, for he knew that Mata Nui's work wasn't over. He then noticed a metal box the Toa was carrying.

"What's that?" Rannu asked.

Mata Nui dranked a full bucket of water before answering. "A power source."

"For what?"

Mata Nui stared at the robot, wondering if it can handle the heat of battle. It was the only hope for saving Bara Magna, and to complete his mission. "To power that robot. I need to use it."

Rannu stubbornly shook his head. "That is our home now, that's all it's good for now. For the good of my people."

"But-"

Rannu stalked off, leaving Mata Nui discouraged.

Ackar notices this, and goes after Rannu.

"Rannu wait!" Ackar said.

The Agori looked behind to see the Glatorian. "What is it?"

"Think clearly. Mata Nui helped us defeat the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Don't you think we owe him something?"

"That machine is our village now, he has no right to use it." Just when he was about to walk away again, Ackar grabs him.

"Not so fast. Don't you think we should be looking at the shape of our people?" They both looked around, and saw Agori struggling. Broken down huts, dying livestock, and not enough food. The robot may protect them from sandstorms, but does nothing about these problems.

"I am still not changing my mind." He jumped off of Ackar, and left.

Later, over a campfire, Mata Nui sat with Ackar and Gresh.

"There's no changing his mind," Ackar said. "I'm sorry."

"You did what you could," Mata Nui replied. "But I need that machine."

"What for?" Gresh asked.

"I may have not told anyone of this before, but I am a product of the Great Beings."

Gresh, shocked, asked, "You?"

"Yes, I was created to repair Spherus Magna, to make it whole once more." He looked up, and stared at the Bota Magna moon. "But my original body, a massive mechanical marvel, was hijacked by someone I trusted. And now he is coming to kill me."

The two Glatorian looked at each other, wondering what to make of this.

"How do we know you aren't going to try to kill _us_?" Gresh asked.

"How can you say that?" Ackar exclaimed. "He helped us!"

The former great spirit looked at the green warrior. "If you believe me to be a threat, then imprison me."

Gresh looked at Mata Nui, the gold-armored being waited. In his heart, he couldn't bring himself to do. Mata Nui got up, and left the camp site.

Rannu was in his hut, thinking. He remembers the actions he had done during the war, and what the Great Beings did. He also remembered a massive robot similar to this one, the one Mata Nui used to be. Maybe he was too brash, and decided to seek him out. The Agori found him sitting to the robot's foot.

"I was doing what I did for my people," Rannu said. "I will let you use the robot, but tell me why."

Mata Nui rose, and stretched his legs. "An ancient enemy, the one who stole my original body, is coming to Bara Magna. Makuta, if he kills me, won't stop there. He will unleash his armies onto this world, and seize it for himself."

"Is he that much of a threat?"

"Yes. The spirit of destruction, a self-centered shadow who wishes dominion over reality itself."

Rannu sat down, taking this in. "As I said before, use the robot." He looked at Mata Nui in the eye. "But if you try to betray us, you won't live long enough to fight Makuta."

Mata Nui climbed into the robot's inner computer. He had the Glatorian evacuate the Agori and move their supplies. Some of them repaired what they could on the robot, but it was all on Mata Nui now. Then, he heard the Ignika's voice.

"Are you sure this is wise?" the mask asked in his mind.

"It has to be done," Mata Nui answered. He watched from the view port villagers gathering their things. He hated to do this, but it is essential to rebuilding Spherus Magna…and eliminating Makuta.

"What would Matoro do?" In all the time his spirit entered the mask, it would never stop talking about Matoro, a toa who died so he can live. "He died because of you. It's your ignorance and neglect that caused all of this in the first place, and that of the Great Beings and Element lords."

"Ignika, I don't blame you if you hate me. But, this is my only chance to redeem my sins." With that, Mata Nui removed his mask. He felt his body turning to dust, and soon found himself back in the mask.

"What now?" the Ignika asked.

"Send my spirit into that computer." He felt the mask push him, and into the robot's mainframe. The body, with the electro-magnetic power source, came to life. He moved his hand, but found it hard to move it. "What's wrong?"

"This thing's old. A prototype, that's why it's harder to control, because there's no one to keep it in order. Not that you would notice anyway."

Mata Nui ignored the insult, and raised his arms. He summoned the robot's energies, and shot beams of gravity energy into space. The Glatorian and Agori watched in amazement. From space, the moons of Aqua Magna and Bota Magna began to move toward their former home. The residents on those moons took shelter in underground caverns, where they will be safe.

Mata Nui saw that he was making good progress, though it was getting harder. Even now, he could see the moons in Bara Magna's atmosphere. Just as he thought he was halfway done, a large shadow flew towards him. It was Makuta, in a bigger, stronger, more developed robot body.

The Glatorian watched helplessly as the two giants faced off. Makuta kept quiet for a while, but broke the silence.

"It's been a while has it not brother?" Makuta said.

Mata Nui stayed quiet, and kept his ground.

"Nothing to say?" Makuta laughed, and shot a beam of energy near the villagers. But Mata Nui didn't flinch. "No vows of revenge? No threats? No promises of my demise? You disappoint me, but it's just what I would expect from someone who has neglected his people for so long."

"I don't need to take any of that from you, Makuta," Mata Nui said. "I don't need to prove myself in needless combat, and neither do you. We don't need to fight."

"Of course not. You could just lie down and die right now."

"I know the truth now." Mata Nui held out his hand, and a hologram of the Great Beings appeared, showing them the construction of both robots. "We were meant to work together. You possessing my old body, me finding the battery…two that make three to one. We were meant to bring the three planets into Spherus Magna, our home."

Makuta took in all this, but laughed at the idea. Makuta gestured to the Glatorian. "What make you think we need those worthless gods anyway?"

"What?"

Makuta placed his hand on Mata Nui's shoulder. He smiled. "Listen brother, no hard feelings. We don't need to fight just as you said. We will heal the planet, but do more. Join me. With the power of these robots, we could rule the entire universe. We could expand, and all of reality will be in peace."

For a few moments, Mata Nui actually considered this. He remembered the violent, warlike races of many planets and dark organizations. The Sith lords, the totalitarian Patriots, and others like them. But he also remembered heroes like the Jedi, Batman, Solid Snake, and others who would fight for the light. He knew what they would tell him.

"No Makuta. I will not join you in your mad quest for power. Because of my neglect, the Matoran are suffering. Because of my mistake, a monster has taken my place. I will free them and myself of the nightmare you have created. Makuta Teridax, I will kill you!"

Energy swirled around Makuta's hands. "Then prepare brother, for the nightmare has just begun."


	3. Chapter 3

Duel

Makuta threw back his arm, and punched Mata Nui I the jaw. He staggered back, but delivered a devastating punch-punch-kick combo. For all that he knew him, Mata Nui didn't have a clue about Makuta's fighting style. But the dark being didn't know about what he learned, a combat technique created by a charismatic female human solider called the Boss. Both circled with their eyes and locked on each other's.

Makuta took the offensive by shooting a beam of energy at his opponent. He struck so fast that Mata Nui barley had time to attempt a block. From down below, the Glatorian watched the two robots fight.

"That metal monster is going to kill Mata Nui!" Kiina said. "We have to help him!"

"Not sure what we can do against something of that size," Ackar said. "Maybe we can buy him a few moments."

Gresh looked from the other Glatorian to Makuta. "You've got it all wrong. Think bigger. I've got a plan that'll bring him down." He went on to explain that while the others distract Makuta, he sneaks into him mechanical body, and destroys it from the inside.

"Not sure if it'll work," Gelu said. "But it's worth a shot!"

The Glatorian charged at the invader, trying to draw his attention. Gresh runs towards Makuta's feet, looking for a way in. But none of them notice the hate-filled eyes of the Skrall. They watched the Glatorian shoot Thornax at the Makuta robot.

"They're attacking the giants," a Skrall said. "They're doomed."

"No!" another said. "Revenge belongs to the Skrall! They will fall before us!"

"Then we attack now!"

Makuta watched an army of black armored beings charge at the Glatorian. He didn't want them to attack yet. Reaching out with his power, he telepathically told them to stop. He also teleported viruses into their bodies, granting them elemental shadow power.

"This…this is amazing," a Skrall said, shooting a bolt of shadow at a nearby boulder. The blast obliterated it. "The larger machine is on our side!"

"Now my new allies," Makuta said in their minds. "Do not attack until my other servants arrive."

Back in the Makuta robot, Takanuva ran through a valley of shadow. He had recently learned about Mata Nui's true nature after Makuta took over, and that he's fighting Makuta right now. As a Toa, he felt it was his duty to help him. Tahu was far behind, fighting Rahkshi along the way. He hoped the others were all right.

In the orbit of Bara Magna, Toa Nuva Lewa figured he had a few more seconds of life. Makuta had found them in his inner sanctum, and had cast them out to space. Just when he thought he was going to die, a bubble formed around them. Thinking quickly, he unleashed his elemental air power, filling the bubble with air. He then looked at Artakha, pointing at his Mask of Creation.

The group took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

"What now?" Kapura asked.

"I don't know," Hafu answered. He looked at Helryx. "But we can't count on her, for trying to kill us all."

"I did what was necessary!" Helryx exclaimed. When she reached for the Po-Matoran, Brutaka stopped her.

"Stop!" Brutaka said. "We have other important things to attend to. Makuta Teridax is attempting to destroy what can heal. For Mata Nui, he must die." Using his Makuta power, he shifted the bubble into the direction of Bara Magna.

Toa Mahri Jaller shot another round of Cordak ammo at the gate. After beating back Nektann in Metru Nui, the group left behind some warriors to keep guard. Now they were on their way to assist Mata Nui. But after trying several time to open it, they were now using their decreasing Cordak supply.

"Nothing," Jaller said. He looked at the four other Toa, looking for help.

"This thing's seal tight," Nuparu explained. "Without a-" Suddenly, he quickly searched through his pack. In triumph, he pulled out a key.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"When I found out about Mata Nui's true nature, I got this key in the Archives." He placed they key into the lock, turned it, and the door flew open. Outside, they could see Visorak and Rahkshi fighting what looked like Toa.

"Who are they?" Kongu asked.

"I don't know," Hewkii said. "But I do know they're on our side, and need our help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hahli asked.

The Toa roared in agreement, and drew their weapons. They charged at the Rahkshi, gunning them down as they went.

Gresh hid behind a rock as the door flew open. He watched in horror as yellow armored monstrosities charged out of there. Looking at the Glatorian, they attack, beams of heat shooting from their eyes.

"What-what are those things?" Gresh said. He then noticed something else coming out. He took no chances. He shot a burst of air at the figure, who he saw wasn't one of the beasts. "Back where you came from invaders!"

Takanuva dusted himself off, glaring at the green armored Glatorian. "You just earned yourself a beating stranger." He drew his twin staffs, holstered his power lance, and charged.

Hydraxon sliced a Skakdi in half as it charged at him. Lesovikk followed by launching a squad of Shadow Takanuva into the air. The white armored Teridax blinded several other shadow toa, and quickly dispatched them. Mazeka and Sardra were holding their own, using modified Exo-Toa armor.

"When will these legions stop?" Teridax asked.

"They don't," Hydraxon said. "Your alternate counterpart is most unpleasant, and wants us out of his way."

"I sense that Mata Nui isn't doing so well."

From outside, the alternate Teridax is correct. Mata Nui's robotic body is fatiguing. Teridax raised both fist and pummeled him.

"Don't give up do you?" the Makuta asked.

"I will never give up," Mata Nui said. He fired a beam straight at Makuta. The giant staggered back.

"You fool. Have you forgotten about your old body? If you harm me, you might just kill everyone inside of me."

Mata Nui hesitated. Makuta was right, if he stuck again, who know how many innocents might die. He clenched his fist as Makuta rose up. He shot beams at the tiring robot, sending him flying onto the ground.

"By right of power, I claim this planet." He looked down below, and could see Rahkshi and Visorak battling Glatorian. He also noticed the Mahri fighting with them, and Takanuva making peace with a native. He will deal them with in time. "Bara Magna is mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Golden Armor

Tahu ran as fast as he could out of the Makuta robot. The first thing he noticed was that he was on a lava plain, on he knew no longer existed. It was Ta-Wahi, but it along with the rest of the island of Mata Nui was destroyed. Destroyed when Makuta, in Mata Nui's body, awakened.

"This…this place no longer exists!" Tahu exclaimed.

"In your mind it does."

Tahu turned around, and saw the Ignika hovering behind him.

"This is one of Makuta's illusions. Well, I'm going to-"

"You are a Toa Nuva, with great power. But to do what you must, you must be a Toa _Mata_."

Tahu watched in horror as his body devolved. His Kanohi Hau Nuva reverted into a weaker mask. He could feel his power decrease. Tahu shrank ever so slightly, but kept his adaptive armor. His rotating fire blades shapeshifted into his old fire sword.

"There."

"What have you done? I'm about to fight the battle of my life, and you reduce my power…make me into the Toa I used to be?"

"I received a message, and the time has come. The Golden Armor must be created."

"What Golden Armor?"

Suddenly, the Ignika dove into his mind. Tahu could see the Great Beings trying to negotiate with the Element Lords. The Ignika's creation, Mata Nui's creation, and the creation of the evil Makuta Teridax. But he also saw a Great Being, during the Ignika's creation, downloading some kind of instructions into the mask.

"The Great Beings," Ignika began. "In a dire emergency, they downloaded instructions on how to create powerful armor. And the one meant to wear that armor is you, the leader of the Toa Mata."

Before Tahu's eyes, a light shone from the Ignika. Pieces of armor began to form, slowly falling to the ground. Just when it was finished, Takanuva came onto the scene.

"Tahu?!" Takanuva exclaimed. "What…what happened to you?"

"I will explain later Brother," Tahu said. "But the Mask of Life is creating that Golden Armor. If I am to stop Makuta's evil, I must wear it."

"Might want to do it fast." He looked up, and screamed, "Look out!"

An energy blast flung both Toa away from the armor. Five of the pieces scattered all over the desert. One piece remained, the Golden Hau. Tahu placed it over his own, and felt a surge of power.

"That armor's really important?"

"Yes. It is why Makuta blasted the suit all over the desert."

"Then we better find the pieces…fast!"

Gresh was holding back several Skrall, dodging shadow as he went. The Makuta robot must have somehow given them their new power, and enhanced endurance. Then, glittering pieces of armor landed next to him. He grabbed them, and felt a surge of incredible power. When he aimed his blade at the Skrall, energy, not air, flew from the weapon.

"Now that's a neat trick," Gresh said. He looked at the Skrall, now burning heaps of metal and flesh. He wondered if Takanuva might have something to do with this. He got up, checked himself for any injuries, and left.

Mata Nui didn't know how long he was going to last. So far, it had been an even fight. But Makuta was slowly gaining the upper hand, and he knew it.

"I sense that you Toa have arrived," Makuta said. "Gali and Pohatu have killed half a legion of Skakdi. Kopaka and Onua in Exo-Toa armor, modified so they can use their powers, pummeling my greatest warriors I have to offer. And Lewa, with friends, arriving in Bara Magna. I have to something about these Toa, they are becoming pests."

"The people of Bara Magna will never surrender," Mata Nui said. "Any more then the Toa or Matoran have." The Great Spirit drove Makuta back, trying to buy some time for Tahu.

Takanuva was facing off against two Heat-Vision Rahkshi. Both of the Rahkshi was carried a Golden Armor piece, and were holding onto them tight. Takanuva had found a piece on his journey, and attached it to one of his staffs. So far, it had been a tight standoff.

"What to do?" Takanuva wondered. "If I don't come up with something soon, I'm Kraata meat."

The Rahkshi lashed out at him, swinging it's staff. The Toa dodged, and shot a beam of light at it. It had no effect, for the armor piece it held gave off a powerful shield.

"I've got it!" Using his power, he camouflaged himself from their sight. The looked around, and found the Toa between them. They shot beams of heat from their eyes, but they passed through! Takanuva calmly walked up, and picked up the armor piece from the Rahkshi's dead hand. "Four down, two to go."

Tahu clashed sword to scythe with Nektann, the Skakdi warlord. He carried the golden shield and pommel, so Tahu has to defeat him. But Nektann, with his massive height, was winning.

"Go ahead Toa," Nektann growled. "Use your flame power. Use your fancy gold mask, but you know you can't win."

Tahu knew what the Skakdi was doing, but it wasn't working. "This is the part where it take the bait. I try to challenge you one on one. Sorry, but that worked on old Tahu."

Startled, Nektann advanced. "What are you-"

"Meet the new and improved version!" Tahu leaped over Nektann's head, and slashed his leg. The warlord growled in pain. "This isn't a game. There are no rules. I have to do what it takes to win."

"Ahh, so you have learned something from us after all. Maybe we won in the end, making you into us."

Tahu advanced, driving Nektann back. "I'm nothing like you! We fight to save lives, you take them!"

Suddenly, Nektann grabbed Tahu by the neck. He slammed him down hard onto the sand, and held him in place. "Talk, talk, talk. That is all your kind are good for." He grabbed his scythe, and began to bring in down on the Toa's neck.

"You still don't get it." Tahu reached out with his power, causing the warlord's armor to melt.

"What are you doing?! My armor-melting!" Nektann let Tahu go, and tried to stop the process. If allowed to continue, it could melt the Skakdi's mechanical parts, killing him.

Tahu knocked him opponent onto the ground. Now Nektann, the mighty Skakdi warlord, was at his mercy. "Be glad I'm not you. You'll live-but won't forget." He knocked the beast into darkness, and claimed his prizes.


	5. Chapter 5

The final blow

Artakha shot down a trio of flying Rahkshi from the sky, and continued to fire at more with his Cordak Blaster. Kapura and Hafu took cover in an underground cave. Axonn and Brutaka, side by side, fired bolts of energy at massive titans. The Mahri and Hagah, led by Helryx, cut through the ranks of mutant Skrall and Exo-Toa. In Lewa's eyes, this was the final fight for sure.

"War has changed hasn't it Builder?" Lewa asked, sucking the air out of a troop of Vortixx.

"It has," Artakha answered. He pointed to a group of beings firing at more Rahkshi. "We have reinforcements."

Lewa turned to see the most shocking thing in his world, white armored Makuta. "Been busy haven't they?"

"We got help from alternate dimensions. Apparently, a Teridax from another universe has had an unpleasant welcome from our Makuta."

Norik and Iruni combined their powers, unleashing a devastating hurricane of fire onto Rahkshi. Vahki that Makuta stored found themselves buried by Bomonga and Pouks, and frozen solid by Kulas. Gaaki drowned Skrall and Skakdi in a tsunami on land. The Mahri were leading an army of Glatorian against some of Makuta's other armies.

The white-armored Teridax blinded three Rahkshi of Shadow, and burned them with sunlight. Gorast drew her lightsaber, slashing at oncoming Vahki. Miserix and his alternate counterpart tore through Exo-Toa and Makuta Drones. Mutran and Chirox were providing cover fire for Tahu, who was donning the Golden Armor.

"I never expected to get help from Makuta," Tahu said.

"These Makuta are not like us," Mutran said. "Unlike them, we look out of each other."

"Indeed Brother," Chirox said. "But make haste Toa of Fire, for Mata Nui is weakening."

"You say the Toa and Glatorian will never surrender?" Makuta asked. "Then they will die." Energy started to swirl around Makuta's hand.

"What are you doing?" Mata Nui said.

"If Bara Magna will not surrender, they I will crush it with gravity. It will make this useless pile of sand fold onto itself."

"You can't do that! The consequences-"

"I stopped caring about consequences long ago. And now-say good by to Spherus Magna."

Mutran looked up to see Makuta about to unleash gravity energy onto the planet. "Don't let him win, Great Spirit…"

"NO!" Mata Nui grabbed Makuta's arm, and raised it into space. The energy struck both moons, and began pulling them towards their home. "No more DESTRUCTION!"

Makuta threw back Mata Nui. "You fool! You're running out of power. You have bought this place a few more seconds of life, at the cost of your own!"

"Tell me brother." Mata Nui rose, a look of determination in his eyes. "Would you have done the same?" He punched Makuta square in the chest, followed by another blow. With a fury that surpassed the fires of the sun, he drove the villain back to the northern reaches of Bara Magna.

Tahu placed the last piece of the armor. It glowed with pure energy. The Makuta and Glatorian marveled at it's beauty.

"We gotta be quick Tahu," Takanuva said. "We're out of time."

Tahu, not saying a word, raised his arms. He screamed a battle cry, and shot bolts of power at Makuta's armies. The beams reached every single of Makuta's solders, killing them all. Machines lay in ruins, Skakdi and Vortixx burned to ashes, and Kraata were killed.

"You have done it," Teridax said. "But all that is left is my counterpart." Looking up at they sky, they cheered on the smaller, but fierce robot.

Mata Nui assumed the Boss's CQC stance, and attacked. He struck quickly, using his power to teleport the remaining inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to safety. Nothing, not even a protodite remained. Now free to attack without risking lives, Mata Nui tore off Makuta's right arm.

He screamed in pain, and tried to strike. Mata Nui, guided by the Boss, easily dodged it. He flipped Makuta onto his back, and stomped on his face.

"That was for the Brotherhood."

Makuta rose, throwing sand onto Mata Nui's eyes. It blinded, giving Makuta time to attack. He punched him, but Mata Nui grabbed his arm.

"This is for Dume."

He brought Makuta closer to him, and shot beams of heat into his enemy's eyes, destroying the Matoran Universe's twin suns. Makuta seethed in pain.

"That was for Lhikan."

Makuta, barley standing, lightly punched Mata Nui with his left arm. The smaller robot grabbed the limb, and twisted it right off. Using his gravity power for one last time, he took an asteroid from Aqua Magna.

"And this…is for Matoro! DIE!"

Mata Nui plunged the rock into the back of Makuta's head, destroying the island of Metru Nui. Without the island and it's vital machinery, the robot could no longer function. Looking at Mata Nui at the last time, the master of shadow, the traitor and killer, fell to the ground. He will no rise again. Ever.

The crowd below cheered, already celebrating their newfound peace. Mata Nui looked at Makuta, and wondered about the good he could have done. Maybe in his heart, he mourns the one who could have been his brother. For all the evil he has done, Mata Nui truly will miss him.

Using the Mask of Life and his last reserves of energy, he bathed the reborn Spherus Magna with life. Flowers and trees bloom, grasses formed, and rivers began flowing. With this last gift, the robot body crumbles into dust.

Hearts heavy, the Toa and their allies rush to their sight. All that remains is the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life. Kiina reached out to touch it, but it suddenly rose into the air.

"My friends, the debt owed to you has been repaid. May you live in eternal peace."

"That voice," Ackar began. "Mata Nui! You're alive! We thought you were dead!"

"My spirit and mind have been in this mask so long, I was drawn to it."

Tahu walked up to he mask. "The Kanohi can do wonderful things. It can create a new body for you. We need you guidance, Mata Nui."

"I am sorry, Tahu. It is not yet time to walk among you. You must build without my shadow looming over you. I will return one day, but the time has come." The mask turned to the assembled Makuta and other allies. "Thank you for helping them. Be well, be strong, and have hope for the future. Farewell."

The mask suddenly dropped to the ground, unmoving. Kiina reached out and took it. "Is he…gone?"

"No, Kiina," Tahu said. He looked at they sky, seeing the sun in it's glory shine down on them. "Not gone. But he is correct. He wants us to embrace the gifts he has given us, to honor his memory. To live in a place where all can live in harmony. Come my friends, old and new…it's time to make a new life for ourselves."


End file.
